TV Junkie
by chimp1984
Summary: How did Sara become a TV junkie? FF relationships mentioned. CS


_**Ok, so I know I should be writing more for No One Is To Blame, but I can't put the words down on paper for the next chapter... it's up in my head, but doesn't want to leave :-( But, I had this story pop into my head while I was watching the Sunday CSI Marathon on Spike. **_

**_There is mention of some TV shows and there may be some spoilers if you watch those shows and haven't watched those episodes yet. The TV shows are: American Idol (although I'm sure everybody knows who has won by now) The L Word (Season 3 & 4) and then mention of CSI Season 7 and the season finale (What? CSI is mentioned? WTF? You say? Well read, it might give you a few laughs) So if you haven't watched those yet and don't want to know, please don't read when I mention those shows... just scroll down :-P_**

**_Now I hope you enjoy this! _**

* * *

**SARA'S POV:**

I haven't really been into TV my whole life. There was my childhood; can you believe that I have never seen a TV before my first foster home? Yeah, it's true. When my first foster mom turned on their TV, I jumped and screamed and hid behind the couch because I thought it was blowing up or was going to blow up. Yeah, not a great first experience with a TV. But she had explained what a TV was. I still wasn't intrigued by it. When I was a student, I paid more attention to my schoolwork and my obsession with guitars. When I graduated from Harvard and went back to work in Cali in San Francisco, I had a TV but I never watched it. Unless I was watching a movie or wooing the ladies. Yes, I was quite a romancer back in the day, but enough about that. My day consisted of work, more work, guitar time, nap, snack and if I was lucky, a date. I had no time for TV.

Then when Grissom called and asked me to come to Vegas, I didn't bother with a TV. It was just a box that gathered dust, was cleaned… very rarely; and played a few good movies. Then Catherine came along. My, what a Goddess she is! We didn't get along at all, but I wanted her to see me when I was outside of work, but she wouldn't give me the light of day. So, romance her through her daughter! I didn't know how to romance her through her daughter. I suck with kids! So this one was going to be hard, but I wouldn't give up because I wanted Catherine so much…

But when Eddie died… I felt awful. Mainly for Lindsay, because I know what it's like to lose a parent to murder. So I did what I thought was best for Lindsay. I told her what happened to me. Just the fact that my mom killed my dad and I told her that if she ever needed to talk, or to hang out with someone, to give me a call. Whatever she wanted to do, was fine with me.

I wasn't even thinking about romancing Catherine at that time, I was more worried about making sure Lindsay didn't have too tough a time through this. I grew closer to Lindsay, and Catherine and I fought almost every day. Now you're probably wondering what this has to do with TV? Well when Lindsay and I started talking about things other than her father, she would mention these TV shows, and I've no idea what the hell she would be talking about. So I went out and bought myself a big screen TV, got the top of the line cable, plus a TiVo! Oh! That's the greatest invention ever! See, I got a TV, got all this stuff so I told myself to watch these shows that Lindsay watched so I would at least know what she's talking about. So since I work obscene amount of overtime, I would TiVo these shows and watched them when I couldn't sleep, had a rare day off work or was forced mandatory week of vacation because I worked too much overtime.

Then Grissom told me that I was going to put the Crime Lab into bankruptcy with the amount of overtime I was working. Yeah, that's what I thought too, and I told Grissom that! "You're overreacting there, Grissom" and apparently, he wasn't. He showed me the numbers. I was shocked too!

So after that, I made sure I had **AT LEAST** 2 days off a week to help give some money back to the Crime Labs, oops! And that's when I started getting into TV, Lindsay was into American Idol, ER, House, Family Guy, The Simpsons… and the list goes on. So last year, I got us tickets to the season finale of American Idol. I got it a few months ahead of time, but when Catherine found out, she freaked! And not bad freaked, either. She freaked because she wanted to go. She actually begged me, yes down on her hands and knees and begged to go with us! She said she was in love with Chris Daughtry and he was going to win and she would **LOVE** to see him live and be there when he wins. I felt awful! I was still madly in love with her, and the one thing she wanted, I couldn't give her.

But a good thing came out of that, she thought that admitting her feelings to me, saying that she liked me... like **REALLY** liked me, I would give in and get her a ticket. As much as I would've loved to get her a ticket, I couldn't. I'm sure they were all sold out. But, we started dating because I, of course, had to tell her I **REALLY** liked her too! Lindsay thought it was cool, and we started watching American Idol together every week. I would TiVo it, or Catherine would and we would all watch it on our days off. Catherine actually cried when Chris was voted out!

That's when I decided to try my hardest to get her a ticket too. If Chris wasn't going to win, she could at least see him live at the finale. I pulled some strings and was on the phone for almost 2 days and I finally got her a ticket, next to us too! When I told Catherine, she was ecstatic! That night, was the first time we had sex together… oh the love we made…

I had managed to get us a week off so we could have a holiday together in L.A the week of the finale. But you know what we did most of the time we were in LA?! We stayed in the hotel room and watched TV!! Who knew Catherine was _so_ into TV… Like mother, like daughter? My thoughts exactly.

So when I moved in with Catherine, it was no surprise that I turned into a TV junkie. I really loved American Idol this year! Blake, the beat boxer… I didn't know anybody could do that with their mouths! I thought they had a tape or CD playing, making people think they were actually doing that, but Greg proved me wrong. Apparently, he can do it too. The hidden talent of Greg Sanders…

So, since I was amazed with Blake and the fact that he was awesome when he did "Time of the Season" and "You Give Love a Bad Name" I wanted Blake to win. But Catherine and Lindsay wanted Jordin to win. So, of course there was rivalry there. Luckily I had Sofia and Greg on my side with Blake. I got us tickets to the finale again, it's tradition now. Of course, Jordin won. When they called her name and everyone started cheering, they both turned to me and yelled "HA! IN YOUR FACE SARA!!" Needless to say, I still haven't lived it down.

Another show, I'm loving is Family Guy! I love Stewie! My favourite episode where I couldn't stop laughing… was when Stewie, the little baby, was high and singing "Rocket Man"!! Lindsay and I have started saying "I watch Family Guy, and I have erectile dysfunction!" Don't ask… it's an inside joke.

Now, there's a show that Lindsay is not allowed to watch. The L Word. It's mine and Cath's time, if you know what I mean. Sofia is a fan too, who knew Sofia would be into TV as much as us? So we all talk about it when we've all watched it and give our thoughts on the episodes. I still can't believe Shane left Carmen! At the altar! I would never do that to Carmen. She's too hot to be left at the altar. Imagine what the sex with Carmen would be like, my my. Shane's mistake! And yes, Catherine knows of my obsession with the hotness that is Carmen. She thinks Shane is hot. And "would do her in a second" as per Catherine's words. So I was complaining that Carmen wasn't in it, and that was the only reason why I was watching The L Word, and I** REALLY** didn't like that new character Papi… ugh. But then when Paige arrived on the scene, I was officially a more active watcher. She's a hottie! I mean, have you **NOT** seen her in Terminator 3?! And the season finale, it was fricken hilarious along with HOT! Shane and Paige… oh my libido was way up by the end of that episode. Catherine, she went to work the next day, tired, exhausted and walking on shaky legs.

But there's this show that I got everyone at the lab to watch, even Grissom! It's called CSI! It's like they follow us around! Like we're watching our own lives play out in front of us on the screen! The only difference, they have Jorja, whom we believe is supposed to be me, is going out with William, whom we believe is Grissom. I mean, EW! Me and Grissom! That's just wrong and extremely gross! But they haven't put Marg with Jorja yet! Marg, whom we believe is Cath. Hopefully this season Jorja stays alive… yeah! The season finale, she was stuck beneath a car by the miniature killer! And William admitted that he and Jorja were basically in a relationship. So hopefully this season, Jorja will stay alive, the car knocked some sense into her and she breaks up with William and goes after the one she really loves… Marg! But that's just what I want to happen. It probably won't happen like that.

So who would've known that someone who was once scared of a TV would turn into such a TV junkie?? I live my life around the TV shows, it's sad. I know. But every time I'm watching TV, I have Catherine snuggled up to my side. I wouldn't give up TV if it means Catherine won't be snuggled against me. So I will forever be a TV junkie…

* * *

**_The "I watch Family Guy and I have erectile dysfunction" is actually on a commercial that is aired here in Canada. It's a chick saying it, and I can't stop laughing when I watch that commercial. _**

**_So, thoughts? What did you think?? _**


End file.
